Can Two Wrongs make a Right?
by Lycan180
Summary: NarutoXOCKira, An outcast, has secured barriers around her heart, and Naruto wants to tear them down before she loses her mind...


A beautiful trickster known all over kohana as the Kitsune...

"Rejected Life"

By Lycan180

Disclaimer: I own my OC and the plot.

Synoppiuos: a kitsune spirit inhabits another child, not just Naruto. Kira Umazaru, a child who grew up with Naruto, has blocked herself from human contact since her family's death. Only her friend, Naruto, could even have a chance of getting through to her. But can he tear down the walls she has secured over the years?

"I'll Be Hokage! Belive it, Kira!" Naruto exclaimed over ramen to his friend. She looked up, glancled outside, sighed, and looked twards Naruto smiling. Her eyes locking his, her gentle green and brown mixed eyes meeting his Blue eyes. "Of course, Naruto! As long as you belive it yourself, It'll come true!" She said with the wisdom of a sly fox. "So, did you belive long enough to get what you wanted, Kira? What was it?" He asked. She sighed and looked at a speck of dirt on the counter. "Not yet, but One thing, stay positive, Naruto! Come on! Let's ..." She paused. "Let's mess with with Sasuke! Neither of us really like him, sure as a rival or Allie, but nothing more. I have an idea." she said with a smirk. Naruto gulped the rest of his Ramen and they both shot out of the Ramen shop, after paying.

"What'd you have in mind?" He askeed as they stood in the park. "You just watch." She moved her hands quickly and transformed into Sakura. "He-ke, Now, revenge!" She said as Naruto laughed out, "This will be good!" As She, Sakura-really-Kira, neared Sasuke, She saw him close his eyes. "Sasuke?" She asked. This was one of the many times Naruto swore she was fox, how sly, cunning, and a hell of a trickster. "What Sakura?" He said, unnerving. "I was wondering, would you mind if I did this?" She asked as she got closer to him. "What-" She cut him off as her lips were on his, She had a smerk on. Sasuke was stunned, 'Sakura isn't so brave! This is...' "Kira!" He yelled as she backed up. In a poof she was herself again, smiling, Naruto in hysterics. "Oh my Fucking God! I can't belive you did that! Ahahahahahahahahahaha!" Naruto laughed. "What was that?!" Sasuke yelled. "Payback...Is A Bitch!" She said to him walking over tro Naruto. "For What!" Sasuke Yelled again. "For cornering me last week. You, of all people know I'm Closterphobic!" She said as She bared two canines a bit shorter than Naruto's. She left the park, Naruto following, still laughing. "What did he do?" Naruto laughed out. "He cornered me in my alley." She said as she let her gaze lay upon Hinata. "Naruto, your girlfriend's over there." She said as she walked away. "Huh?" Naruto said as Hinata saw him. 'Oh god...Miss stutters-alot...' Naruto said in his head.

With Kira, She was down a broken down alley, her home. She was a outcast, as Naruto. She walked into a small garage that was barely standing. It's paint chipped, the lonesome girl just laid on a mattress and let a bit of lyrics past her lips. "Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. That's All I ask of you..." She turned on a small MP3 and played a select song. "Past the point of No return". She Sang quietly to herself.

Now, with Naruto, he had run off before Hinata got him, so he was doing down her alley. She had it all to herself. He heard a genle singing, so, Naruto being Naruto, walked in on her. Her back was to him, her eyes gazing at the Moon. (Yes, he wandered around a while. She loves this song, to let you know.) _"_

Past all thought of right or wrong  
One final question  
How long should we two wait before we're one?

Her eyes caught naruto. She had listened to it so much around him, he knew every word. Naruto spoke the lyrics and sat near her.

_  
The sleeping bud burst into bloom  
When will the flames at last CONSUME us?  
_

Confused, she sang with him for the remainder of the song.

_  
BOTH: Past the point of no return  
The final threshold  
The bridge is crossed  
So stand and watch it burn  
We've passed the point of no return. _

Naruto knew she was as sly as a fox, but her eyes told him she was in a war with herself. He did an unexpected thing, he kissed her gently, Letting her know she was safe. As they part she leaned on him, he wrapped his arms around her and returned her hug. This girl he knew for as long as he could remember, had allways been there for him. Even the night of her Brothers death, she pushed everything aside for him. 'If that isn't caring, i'm a Drunked Fox demon' He thought to himself. "Thank you, Naruto..." She said as she burried her face in hs shirt.

Later, she moved away from him and he offered her to stay with him for the night. She agreed, as long as she got the first glimpse of sunrise. Naruto smiled. "Yea, you can. I'll still be out cold!" he chuckled. "Ok, let's go." She said as they left the broken down place.

Whe naruto turned the key, they door opened and She laid on his couch. Naruto laughed when she curled up like a resting canine. "Shaddup." She vainly yelled, curling into naruto's bed. Naruto didn't reject, he had slept with her before, so why not? Naruto curled next to her and wrappd his arms around her body. _'Your safe, my friend, don't fret...'_ he thought as he fell into a state of unconiousness of which we call a dream...

Naruto saw a golden-brown furred fox lain at his feet. It had many wounds, many, which were bleeding progressivly. He looked upon it's features...a look of pain tranced it's face, it's ears pulled back submissibly. He looked around, seeing a fireplace with a wolf head mounted upon over the fireplace. "Angel!" A shrill voice yelled out. "Yes, sire?" The fox said in a forein tounge, only few could have understood. "Come to me." The voice said again. "Yes, sire" the fox spoke again. "Cheer me up, little fox." He said in a tone naruto would have liked to not have heard. To his horror, the fox turned into Kira. "Yes, sir." She said nonchantlintly, allowing his hands to wonder over her body. She gulped and felt his lips upon hers, she opened her mouth and when he had her subbmissive, he tore her shirt off and began to trace her figure.her eyes a radiant gold of ages, none seen by human eyes in a time of long. She had very little glimmer in her eyes, her hope deminishing slowly, but Naruto knew that she wouldn't give _everything_ to that man, She _**wouldn't**_ give it to him. He knew that she was a strong-willed girl who didn't give a damn about any tries for sex. Even Kiba tried and failed. How could a man be stronger than _**his Fox?**_ He couldn't understand it, never until he saw it. Scars allong her back, her body appeared to have been beaten repeatedly. "Kira..." Naruto said as he awoke...


End file.
